pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Succinct/9/24/11
I had a difficult time reading the chapter 65 synopsis. There was just too much "fluff" and "crap." Firstly, the main problem was that "Collapse" was written in nearly all passive voice. Which turns the actions and depictions into plain mush. The other fluff consists of "assumed" or "personally contrived" information. We don't know if Cheryl thought Rufus was putting on a farce, or even if Rufus was planning to explain the ordeal to Cheryl. Excessive wordiness also prevaded throughout the article. (By the way, I hope I'm not hurting anyone's "feelings." It does take a considerable amount of time and effort to type the summary up, so cheers to that someone who did it. I just hope to improve on the article. Others may disagree with my writing style, and I with their's but-so-oh-well-what.) For example, "Gil then tackles Vincent to the ground and starts yelling at him, saying that he can't decide what makes Gil happy, and that if anything, Vincent should be focussing on fixing his own life instead." That ugh. ugh. EW. How about: Tackling Vincent to the ground and Gil shouts at him. Enraged at his manipulative brother, Gil argues that Vincent has more problems than he does. Oh well. It's not that much of a biggie anyway. *coughIonlyeditedcoughuptothesixthparagraphcoughanyway* BUT OMG. I KNEW JACK WAS THE SUPER ANTAGONIST. I THINK I POSTED ON SOME FORUM SOMEWHERE WAY OFF IN THE INTERWEB-GALAXY OF THIS HYPOTHESIS. I KNEW IT. Well it did hit me eventually. I noticed that things were becoming skewed right around when Yura was killed. I also made plenty of other predictions that have been carried out. The most obvious next turn for PH is for the *almost* complete tragedy occuring again. Except this time it'll be stopped. Because that's what happens in a manga like this. Happiness wins. Oz will discover his orginal sin. Gil will still be a milksop. Alice will enjoy filet mignon. I know this series is rapidly climaxing...but I can't help but feel that this will be one of the last best arcs. I also have a feeling of malaise about the approaching conclusion to the series...is it going to end like Defense Devil or Steins;Gate? Anyway here's my actual prediction points of what will happen next: *Oz was just a puppet the whole time, he will soon be discarded into the Abyss. *Oz will meet others who have been pulled into the Abyss. (maybe Elliot for the sake of fanservice) *Oz will meet the will of the Abyss again. *Alice will also be pulled into the Abyss (as Oz is her contractor) *The will of the Abyss will try to kill Oz, Alice will find and try to save him *Jack envelopes the whole PH world in the Abyss and searches for "Lacie" *Jack actually was never apart of the Bezarius family, Lacie may have tweaked his fate. *It is highly likely that Jack was...any sort of Jack/John. *The Will of the Abyss will kill Jack *There will be some kind of happy ending (boring) By the way, I'm an Oz fan girl. I just thought anyone who reads this should know. Or well, I'm a sucker for shotas -- especially ones with green eyes. Category:Blog posts